


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Crimson Lace

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Breeding Kink, Consensual to Non-Consensual, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Toxic Relationship, Toxic boyfriend, Whipping, belt use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is one part of a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)In this fic, you plan a romantic, intimate dinner for your boyfriend Ushijima’s birthday. Tonight’s the night you’re gonna go all the way. He deserves it and more. However, tonight you’re gonna learn, lovemaking for him means pain for you.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Crimson Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request put in by the sweet @the_funky_artist
> 
> request: Ushijima like, getting too rough and ignoring their s/o telling him to stop  
>  _  
>  **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS REQUEST!**  
> _  
>  ~~  
> Requests are currently closed, I’m so sorry! I’ll write more about this decision at the end of this fic. For now, enjoy! 
> 
> You guys know the vibes: [a lil Ushi pre-game](https://www.tiktok.com/@23x07/video/6876321010203872514)
> 
> I clearly love that tiktok creator lmao

It’s your boyfriend’s birthday and you have it all planned. You bring groceries to Ushijima’s apartment, a nice skyrise in the city, and cook an extravagant meal for two while he’s at his office. He comes home to the surprise and you relish in your ability to immediately put the biggest smile on his face. 

Once dinner is over and he starts clearing the table, you go to his bathroom to get into a lingerie set you chose special for tonight. It’s crimson and laced, and much more than what you can afford. It’s not something you’d typically think was your style as you’re a bit shy, but red drives Ushi mad, whether it’s a red lip, or red nails. Luxury too. Tonight, he gets it all. You adjust the push up bra and drape the open-front lace camisole over your body. Tonight’s the night. Your first time with him.

You light all the candles you bought from the city market and look around, making sure the petals on the floor and his bed look perfect.

“Oh, hey,” he says from the kitchen, “my mom’s going to be in the city tomorrow. I want you to meet her. Can you do lunch?”

“Yeah, sure,” you call out, unable to wrap your mind around that for now. You take a deep breath, inhaling the romantic scent coming from the diffuser you brought. You strategically place yourself in the center of his bed, sitting pretty and fluffing your hair one last time. You push up the ends of your lashes, the stubborn ones. 

You giggle to yourself, unable to suppress your cheeked smile as the butterflies in your stomach flutter. Your nerves jump, so you shake your arms to relax yourself and take another calming breath.

You call for your boyfriend. “Ushi, come here.”

“Yeah, give me a sec.” You hear more dishes clattering in the sink. He arrives a moment later, glancing around the room as his mouth opens. His eyes stop when he sees you.

“Wow” is all he can say.

You giggle before pursing your lips and looking up at him. “I just wanted to show you how much I love you.”

He smiles, walking up to the bed as he perks an eyebrow up. “You love me?”

“Mhm,” you nod as he leans over the bed and meets your lips. Every single time his lips touch yours, your heart jumps, flips, and flutters. It’s no different a year later. His lips pull you in, making nothing else in the world matter. His fingers lightly graze your jaw before he breaks away.

“Well I love you,” he smiles. He stands, putting his hands out to you. “Come on, get up. I wanna see you.”

“Nooo,” you sing, sinking into your seat. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” He asks. “Come on, let me see my birthday gift.” 

You both giggle as he grabs you from behind, wrapping his hands around your waist. He lifts you up and gets you on your feet, then sits on the edge of the bed, admiring you. 

He holds your hand in his, twirling you around. When you face him again, his eyes go down and up your body. He sighs. “Goddamn. How did I get so lucky?”

He pulls you in, pushing the curtains of lace on your stomach aside to kiss your bare chest. You straddle him, cupping his face in your hands as you kiss him. His calloused, experienced hands go up your back and squeeze you in. He falls back into the mattress, pulling you on top of him, but you get up.

“What are you doing?” he whines.

You chuckle. “Wait, I’m closing the door.”

As you get to the door, you see the candles on the dining table still lit, so you go to blow them out. When you come back in, Ushijima is right behind the door.

He slams you against the wall, his neck to your throat. You gasp, looking up at him. Ushijima smirks down at you. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. This is perfect. You’re perfect. Thank you for tonight.”

You put your hands on the tops of his shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you gonna be my doll?”

You bite your lip. “Mhm.”

He exhales. “You’re really ready?”

You nod. He caresses your cheek.

“Get on the bed.”

You get onto the bed as he closes the door. When you turn over, sitting up with your palms on the mattress behind you and your feet in front of you, he’s looking at you. He smiles, taking off his bomber jacket and tossing it on the chair in the corner of his room. He wears a polo and slacks, a business-casual working young man.

Ushijima comes to the end of his bed as you pull your knees up. He starts to undo his belt. You feel yourself clench between your thighs and he grabs your legs. A small breath escapes your lips as he softly squeezes your calves. His hands slowly trail down until he reaches your ankles. He tugs you by them, bringing you past the center of the bed.

With the warm, flickering glow of the candles, there’s a shadow that casts over his eyes as he looks down at you. He smiles, a mischievous look on his face as he pulls his belt out of the loops of his dress pants. 

You bite your bottom lip, grinning back at him. Your knees slightly sway. He gets his belt off, folding it in two. Ushijima holds the belt with his two hands and yanks, the belt giving off a loud  _ snap. _

Your heart drops and your pussy clenches. He puts the belt on the bed and crawls on his hands to you, placing one knee on the edge of the bed as he does. One hand slides up your thigh, squeezing and massaging as he keeps his eyes on yours. Ushijima bows in front of you, kissing your other knee while his hand goes up your hip, squeezing your backside along the way. 

He gets his other hand to your hip and with both hands, slips his fingers over your panties, pulling them off you.

You put your weight on your palms behind you and slightly lift your hips to help him take them off. You keep smiling, but the belt stays in your peripheral. Ushi’s light touch grazes down your thighs. He pulls your panties over your knees, sliding down your shins, then past your heels and off you entirely. 

His voice is almost a whisper after he puts your panties in his front pocket. “Turn around.”

“Turn around?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “Get on your hands and knees.”

You want to set a boundary right there, the belt burning the side of your vision, but you don’t want to ruin the mood either.

You hesitantly do as your told, turning around and getting on your hands and knees. You look over your shoulder, but thankfully Ushijima doesn’t grab the belt. He comes to the side of the bed instead.

He puts his hand on your back. His other, on the back of your thigh, coming up. His long, slender fingers go up the inner part of your leg. You clench harder and harder as he gets closer to your core. You hold your breath, his fingers gliding up, just about there at your entrance when —

Ushijima pivots a bit, turning on his palm so his fingers are on your backside instead. You sigh. You’re too shy to look, but you bet he’s smiling, getting satisfaction out of teasing you. Just the foreplay before the foreplay making you wet already.

He slides his hand to your other cheek, this time placing a firm touch. You turn your head over your shoulder a bit, wondering what he’ll do next when you feel the hand on your other side slap you. It’s not a hard slap, but it’s enough to force a soft moan out of you. He does it again. Harder. 

Your pussy clenches again. It feels good, but — “Don’t use the belt.”

You say it just as he leans over your body. “Hm?” Ushi asks.

“Don’t use the belt.” You repeat.

The belt drops at your calves. That was a close one.

He slaps your ass again, this time triggering a louder moan to match the hit. Again. Harder.

The fourth slap causes your elbows to bend, your cheekbone rests on the mattress as you try to catch your breath. Your arms shake as your pussy pulses like it has its own heartbeat. The hand on your back slides to the side of your waist furthest from him. He squeezes your waist, right above your hip, holding on, pulling you into his chest.

“Ushi — “

And then you feel the cool leather on your ass. You don’t have time to make a sound before —

_ smack _

You gasp loudly, from the shock and the pain. He does it again, your loud whimper only a cusp away from becoming a cry. Your legs clench together.

Your voice is breathy. “Wait, Ush — “

He must have pulled his arm back as far as he can, because this time you hear the leather whip the air before ripping your skin. 

Your hips buck forward, squeezing into the mattress, your body begging to get away. Ushijima lets out a most satisfied chuckle, turning his back to you as he rummages through his desk.

“Ushi, I said not to do that!”

You sit up on your elbow to see cable wires in your boyfriend’s hand.

He tosses the bundle of cables on the bed by your head as he sits beside you, admiring your lingerie as he rubs his hand down your stomach. He lifts the lace off your stomach and crouches over your body, flattening you so you lie on your back. His exhales send shivers up your spine. You curve your back involuntarily and he squeezes your hip so you stay in place.

“Ushi!” you yell but he just won’t listen. You put your hands on his head, nudging him off, but he doesn’t budge. 

Ushi’s kiss turns into a bite at the top of your hip bone, piercing into you. You squeal and fidget under his locked grip. You get up and push him off you. He grabs the cable, undoing it while he looks at you, smiling softly. 

Your voice cracks. “What are you doing now?”

With the cable unbundled and in both his hands, with one fell swoop he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head, sending you onto your back again. He wraps the cable around one of your wrists as you try to sit up. Your arm is caught. You twist onto your side and look overhead to see the wire wrapped around your wrist a good five or six times, then leading to the vertical rails that make up his bed frame. He wraps the wire behind two of the rails, then brings it back down. You tug, but the grip is so tight. 

“Ushi, I want to slow down — “

He puts his hand on your chest and slowly pushes you onto your back with a touch that doesn’t give you the confidence to argue. He grabs your other wrist, wrapping the cable around so it becomes a thick bracelet. 

Ushi gets up and turns his back to you again. You begin tugging wildly. He’s given you quite a lot of distance, but all it does is tease you further. Feeling like you’re free only to be yanked into yielding like a pet. His pet. 

You barely hear the opening and closing of another drawer, but within a moment, he’s back at the bedside again. He kneels on the ground, bowing his head to your stomach. He kisses and sucks again. You tense, bracing for his teeth when his hand comes to rest on your ribs.

You gasp and whimper in fright, feeling a coolness of metal on your skin. He’s clutching a pocket knife between you and him. The knife points up at you.

Your breath is shaky as you eye the knife, not wanting to cut yourself. The more you try not to, the more you shake in fear. The tip, sharp as a tack, just barely kisses your skin. His teeth sink into the cushion of your stomach, causing one of your knees to jerk, but that doesn’t stop him. He pushes your thigh down with the weight of his arm as you push back, squirming and squealing under him. 

He finally releases you, but continues kissing and sucking on other parts of your stomach. Your stomach sinks into your spine as you start hyperventilating. Your legs keep attempting to curl up into you but he stands in the way. 

“I don’t like this,” You beg. He stands up, getting off you, your knees shooting up immediately. You look up at him, your voice begging for sympathy. “I don’t like it like this, babe.”

He looks at you and chuckles, gripping the knife in his hand. He gets onto the bed and straddles you, sitting on your thighs so you can’t pull them in for safety. He points the knife at your chin, causing you to drop silent. He slowly lowers the knife, trailing the cool metal down your collarbone, down your chest. It goes down your stomach, almost to your belly button. He stops and leans over, setting the knife on your rib cage again as he cups your breasts. He squeezes and you moan, then he squeezes harder like he wants to hurt you, so your moan hits a higher pitch.

He sucks on the tops of your breast that come out of your cups. Then, bites. Your back arches, your knees buckle together. You throw your head into your pillow as more whimpers escape your lips, your wrists tugging the cables. 

Then he sits back up. Ushi grabs the knife again and hooks it under your slip.

“Okay, stop, Ushi, stop!”

“Relax! I’ll buy you a new one. It’s for me anyways, right?” he smirks.

“That’s not the point, Ushi, stop!” With a  _ rip _ , he tears through your slip, cutting it open like your chest is his present. He tosses the knife carelessly, gripping the lace and tearing through the rest of it with his bare hands. 

The sound of the cloth tearing sears your ears. When your chest is open to him, his hands slide down your ribs, squeezing the sides of your waist as he kisses the center of your chest. Your heart pounds against his lips.

He handles the knife again, slipping it under the center of your bra, below your chin. 

“No, no, no,” you say to yourself. He’s not listening.

It takes more strength, but he manages to cut through the bra too. Then your bra straps, then the straps of the chemise, until it’s just you and scraps of cloth under him. He pulls the cloth out from under your back, tossing the scraps to the ground without a care.

Your lungs heave, your heart races. Something about him being fully clothed while you lie naked beneath him —

The tears flood your eyes. The sweat on your neck and hairline. You hastily blink, wanting to see him clearly. Now that he’s done with his tools and crafting, his eyes take one final swoop of your beautiful curves and dips. Then his eyes meet yours. You blink a few more times, wondering if he’ll really see you now.

Your voice, quiet, defeated, child-like. “I want to go home.”

Ushijima purses his lips into a walking-by-a-stranger smile. He cups your face and leans in to kiss your lips. You kiss him back, wanting your boyfriend back. The man who buys you flowers before dates, picks you up, shows you his favorite spots in the city. The one who makes you feel safe as you cling to his arm while you walk downtown at night. The one who drives you back to campus even when he’s exhausted. You open your mouth, accepting his tongue, padding it with yours. Your kisses heat quickly, then cool, and he moves down past your chin, working your jaw.

Then he whispers, “you’re not going anywhere, I’m not finished with you yet.”

He jumps off the bed and all you see is the blank ceiling above. He takes the panties out of his pocket, shoving them into your mouth before walking away. Finally, you start crying. 

He takes off his shirt, folding it and placing it on his chair. Then unzips his pants and folds those too, watching you the entire time, not taking his eyes off as your sobs begin to trail down your face. You shake, your legs wrapping into you once more, covering your naked body as much as they can. Your cries are soft and quiet. His dick twitches at the sight and the sounds.

He crawls onto the bed again, in nothing but his tight, black boxer briefs. When you’d hang out at his apartment after a sleepover, he’d wake up early, walking around in his briefs as he got ready for work. You’d pretend to be asleep, blushing as you admired his toned body. Then he’d kiss you, doused in his irresistible cologne, just as he was about to leave, making sure you knew about the bus card he’d left on the kitchen counter for you before departing.

Now, as he climbs on top of you, you don’t take the time to admire what you’d secretly steal glances at before. You’re wide-eyed but unfocused. Suddenly, he flips you over, getting you on your knees. You grab onto the cables that cross above your wrists as Ushijima comes up behind you. His warm chest pushes into your back, the skin-to-skin contact making your body betray you. You squirm, squeezing your thighs together, desperate to get some traction in your core to give you relief. 

Ushijima nestles his chin on your shoulder to hear your muffled cries as clearly as possible. The music to his ears delights him as he thrusts his thick cock into you with urgency. You yell, clinging to the cables as he pushes you forward as he grunts into your ear. The feelings of pleasure mixed with pain as your tears blur your sight.

“Fuuuck,” he says, his throat vibrating against your shoulder. He fills you so deep, not waiting for your body to stretch to his size. Your moans and whimpers mix together, releasing desperate sounds to the rhythm of his aggressive pounds. 

“You’re pussy is so wet,” he grunts. “Pulling me in, begging to be bred. Oh, god — “

He moans loudly, pushing into you as deep as he can. Your head falls into your tied up arms as you gasp for air, your hips moving with him as a pool of drool escapes your opened mouth. 

“You’re a closeted slut, aren’t you? The way you’re clamping down on me — how long have you been aching to be my cumdump, you slut?” Ushi collects your hair and yanks, forcing your head up. 

Your wheeze and your sobs get louder. “Oh god, your cries turn me on.”

You feel his belt whip into you again, hitting the side of your ass. You yelp, trying to get away, but his grip on your hair only pulls you back into place.

His dick pulsates recklessly inside you. “Goddamn it, I’m gonna cum.”

You groan, biting onto the cloth shoved in your mouth. “You want me to cum inside you? You wanna have my fucking babies? Huh?”

Ushi drops the belt and leans forward, pushing your head into the pillows. He lies completely on top of you, his arms over yours, hugging you. Skin to skin as he pumps violently inside of you. He intertwines his fingers over yours and you grip him into your palms. “You wanna be bred like my good little housewife, huh? Yeah, just like that baby —  _ fuck!” _

You both moan as he gets his fill. You feel your body reach its absolute peak. You squeal as you climax, your legs shaking as you try to stay up on your knees for him. You drench him just before he fills you, his warm seed spilling into you as waves flush your face. 

“Oh my fucking god,” he whines, “I love you.”

He moans again, his thrusts getting slower, quieter. Once he comes to a stop, he stays inside you a bit, catching his breath as he lies on top of you. You feel yourself finally stretch to his size, getting comfortable as he gets soft. The waves along your body coming down slow.

Your sobs are soft cries as you lean your head against the pillow, feeling the cool air on your cheek once again. 

“I love you,” he says again with a whisper, kissing your naked back. “God, you are so amazing.” 

Ushijima ever so slowly pulls out of you, inching out like he doesn’t want to break you. Once he’s completely out, his slickness mixed with yours left to ooze out of you, he rolls over and slumps into the bed, beside you.

You’re frozen, remaining on your knees although your legs wobble. You slowly turn to look at him, your bones creaking almost. He lies with his arm over his head, his eyes shut. His chest rises and falls. He might sleep like a baby.

You turn your head back to your pillow, slowly adjusting yourself so you can lie on your side. You reach your head up to your bound hand to pull your underwear out of your mouth before you turn your back to him and stretch out your legs, feeling the slickness that has now dripped down your thighs. You find what little comfort you can. You say nothing about your bound, aching wrists, wanting him to be the one to realize. 

You lie your head against the pillow. You don’t cry anymore. Well,  _ you _ don’t cry. You don’t feel anything anymore. Besides the soreness in your core along with the emptiness now that his presence is gone. The aching from the slaps and the whips. The sears from the bites. Other than that, it’s nothing. But your body cries. Your exhausted tears drip across the bridge of your nose, down your face, onto the pillow. 

Your mind goes numb. You don’t know how long, but you come back to when you feel your boyfriend’s hand on your back. “That was amazing, huh baby?”

You don’t say anything, the lump tightening your throat telling you you’ll cry if you do.

“I wanna go again,” he laughs. “But we should probably get some sleep. My mom will kill me if we’re late to see her.”

Again, you don’t respond. He leans over you, tugging on your shoulder in an attempt to roll you over. “Y/N? You okay? Oh shit.” He climbs over you and sits on the edge of the bed, undoing the cables.

“I’m sorry, baby,” He reaches down and kisses your lips. He cups your cheek. “You good?”

You rub your wrists, continuing to look straight ahead. 

“Why are you crying?” he asks innocently. Your chin quivers and your hands fly to your face as you sob into your palms. 

He quickly wraps his duvet around you and slips his arm under you, wrapping you into his chest as he leans over you. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?”

You continue sobbing as he kisses your shoulder and the side of your head. He holds you tight, squeezing you into him, letting you get out your cries. 

“I told you I didn’t like it like that!”

“What?” Ushijima kisses your fingers before pulling your hand off your face. He wipes your tears with his thumbs as he cups your face in his tough palms. “What do you mean?”

“You hurt me!”

“Aw, baby,” he chuckles and kisses you all over — your arms, your palms, your cheek, your forehead. “I’m sorry — “

“Why would you do that!” you sob, clutching the duvet to your chest as you attempt to get off the bed. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going? Wait, would you just wait a minute?” Ushi jumps off, going to his closet. He comes back with a loose shirt and some shorts for you. 

You put the shirt up over your head. “I’m leaving,” you announce.

“Y/N, you’re making me feel so bad,” Ushi slumps, getting on one knee in front of you. He puts his hands on the mattress so you have nowhere to go. 

“You should feel bad. Move!”

You try to get up but Ushi grabs your arm and yanks you back into your seat. “Wait, what, do you need to go to a hospital or something?”

“What? No I don’t, I — “

“Well you said I hurt you, so let’s go to the hospital.”

“No,” you roll your eyes and throw your hand through your hair. “I don’t need a hospital.”

“So you’re not hurt — ?”

“I am!”

Ushi frowns. “You’re really confusing me, babe.”

You sigh in frustration.

He adds, “And not gonna lie, you’re hurting my feelings too.”

You stare at him blankly. “I….am hurting  _ your _ feelings?”

Ushi throws his head down for a second and sighs. When he looks back up at you, he puts his hand on your thigh. 

“I feel like, I don’t know, it’s my birthday and I thought we were doing this for me and, I don’t know.” He sighs again, looking down at his hands as he fiddles with his finger before looking up at you. “I feel like I always put your needs first, and I’m happy to do it, but tonight I thought it was going to be about me. I just opened myself up to you, like, I was completely vulnerable and you’re making me feel like I’m….some horrible person. And I only did that because I’m comfortable with you but now I feel like I shouldn’t be.”

Your face softens as you look down at him. “No, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be yourself with me, but it hurt.”

“Yeah but,” he chuckles nervously, “I don’t know. I mean what don’t I do for you, babe?”

You put your hand on his soft head of hair. “You do a lot for me, and I’m not saying — ”

“Well baby, I mean, I never even pressured you into this. We’ve been together for a whole year now, and I’m out of college, you know? When you date as an adult, outside of school especially, it’s not particulaly normal for sex to not be part of the equation.”

He sits on the bed so you’re both at eye level, although because of his height you end up having to look up. “But I never pressured you, I never wanted to do that.”

“No, I know — “

“I’ve been super patient — “

“Yeah — “

“This is my one thing. It turns me on, and,” he sighs, putting his hand on your back. “Babe, you have no idea how sexy you were for me just now. And you’re not….I mean, you don’t need to go to a hospital or anything, right? You’re sure?”

You nod slowly.

He kisses the side of your head. “Relationships are about doing things for the one you love. It can’t be a one-way street.”

He scoots close and wraps his arm around your shoulder. He speaks softly. “That’s not…..fair to me.”

You look at him. It doesn’t make sense, his argument. But…..

You take a breath, bracing yourself. “I’ve never put you in a position where you’re hurting — “

He cuts you off, his voice rising a bit. “Yeah cuz I would never label it that.”

His arm falls off your shoulder and you both sit in silence for a moment. Then Ushi cups your face, turning you to face him. “Cuz I know it would hurt you if I did. So, please don’t hurt me.”

He kisses you and gets up, leaving the room.

You don’t push any further, not wanting to chip at your trust in one another. The next day, after meeting his mom, he buys you another lingerie set, and you do it all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Ushijima one-shots, please click: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025260)
> 
> There’s me TRYING to get better with cool-downs, although....LMAO. Also that belt scene ummm...!!!
> 
> I’m so curious to know which bad boyf story has been your fave so far! Let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> P.S. I’m so sad because the oikawa tiktok I had up was privated. CRYING it was so good
> 
> Heads up: I changed the name of the last Ushi fic since putting their names in the title gets confusing once multiple requests of the same character are put in. I didn’t want to change all my titles at once and confuse anyone, but I will be making separate series + changing title names for each character as needed.
> 
> Requests: As mentioned, requests are now closed. I’m SO sorry you guys. I really feel so bad, but I have over 10 requests pending so far, along with my own one-shots I wanna do, and I’m a bit overwhelmed (not your fault at all - please don’t feel bad/guilty! I’m totally okay lol). Also, I realized that anyone who asks for requests now won’t see theirs for like two-three months, and that’s really unfair. So, for now, requests are closed, but please know I appreciate and absolutely adore each and every one of you. I suggest going through the comments [on this page](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=65390248) and reading through requests pending. I’m fully open to having you guys add kinks/plot points you wanna see to requests pending!
> 
> To read more haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810)


End file.
